garofandomcom-20200223-history
Saya
Saya is a Makai Priestess and ward to ex-Darkness Hunter Byakkai in the events of Bikū Darkness Slasher. Personality & Character Zesshin had a wife and two daughters and he had an incestuous relationship with his eldest daughter. Part of a perverse family that believes in blood purity, Zesshin's daughter gave birth to Saya before he killed his entire family (except Azusa). Zesshin is Saya's grandfather and father. Sometime later, Saya would be the ward for the imprisoned ex-Darkness Hunter Byakkai. Through their conversations, she learned a great deal about his secrets and she found a way to help Zesshin break free of his confinement. She was attempting to help Zesshin transfer his soul into Daichi Kurama and mate with him to produce another child but was defeated by Darkness Hunter Biku. When her soul was checked for corruption, it's been revealed she's pure but has been manipulated to believe everything she's doing is not immoral. There's also signs of mental/emotional instability, but it's unclear if this is due to her inbred nature or her losing sense of reality. She was later jailed for her crimes, but it seems her body has been invaded by Byakkai after his body was destroyed by Biku. Skills & Abilities * Makai Priestess Training: She's magically trained and knows how to use sealing magic and tags. However, due to limited screen time, her entire repertoire wasn't fully defined. *'Martial Arts Skills': Saya is trained as a magical fighter, focusing on melee and weapons combat. She is skilled in using weapons such as bracers and kunai. History Origins Born out of tragedy, Saya was a product of incest between Zesshin and his eldest unnamed daughter. Not long after she was born, Zesshin went mad and murdered his entire family. Survived only by her aunt and sister, Azusa. Eventually, Zesshin was defeated by fellow Darkness Hunter Byakkai and Zesshin became an invalid. Zesshin was imprisoned for his crimes and have been jailed for many years. By her 20s, she has become an accomplished priestess and eventually became the trusted ward guarding Byakkai. Saya lived a quiet life before the events of Bikū Darkness Slasher. Bikū Darkness Slasher It's unclear when did Saya learn of her family history, but she became fully aware and even began executing her plans to free Zesshin by the time Bikū began investigating the corruption and death of Makai Priest Usami. Saya somehow got in contact with Zesshin and plotted his escape. She convinced Priest Usami to join her, likely in false pretenses, and Zesshin escaped with Usami's body. By the time Bikū was on the case, Zesshin was already out and randomly murdering innocents. When fighting against Usami, Bikū realized that Usami's soul was hollowed out; someone else was controlling his body. Saya continued to pretend to be Byakkai's ward and helped Bikū speak with Byakkai on recent events. Without either part knowing what she's up to, she could listen to their conversation to know how far they are in the investigation and prepare ahead of them. It was while chatting with Bikū and Daichi that Byakkai noticed Diachi's crescent scarred hand. Byakkai remarked to Saya that Daichi's hand is unique and it convinced her that Daichi might be the best candidate for Zesshin's new body. After Bikū severed ties with Daichi, Saya took advantage of Daichi's kindness and had him help her investigate something for Byakkai. At the club, Saya revealed her true intentions by restraining Daichi for Zesshin to posses. Bikū arrived to save Daichi and had him run while she took on Saya. Although Saya managed to hold off Bikū, she realized her combat prowess can't match Bikū's and attempted to scape. Ultimately, Bikū cornered Saya. She tried to fend her off with tags, but Bikū had her sealed and knocked out unconscious. Saya was later arrested and jailed for her crimes against the order. However, it seems she's not alone. Bikū found out that Zesshin's escape and recent deaths were all related to Byakkai's ploy to free himself. He clued Saya with enough information for her to free Zesshin and wreck havoc on innocents just to prove the importance of Darkness Hunters and free himself. This didn't sit well with Bikū and she killed Byakkai. However, it seems he somehow escaped death. Despite his orb destroyed, he somehow transferred himself into Saya. It's unclear if they're cohabitating the same body or Saya's soul is gone and what remains is only Byakkai. Pics Gallery Saya & Biku.jpg Saya 1.jpg Saya 2.jpg Saya 3.jpg Saya 4.jpg Notes & Trivia TBA Articles & References TBA External Links TBA Category:Makai Priest Category:Fallen Makai Priest Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Fallen Makai